Dino's Bite
by tsunami mermaid
Summary: The Turtles are dragged into another dimension, where they encounter some of the most ruthless creatures they've ever encountered. Its a constant fight to survive. How will they handle an unexpected, evil hand in the matter? Dont trust the innocent.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The room was quiet, all minds still and concentrated. They felt the vague tremble of a far away subway as it left the closest station. The turtles inhaled shallowly, their minds far from their bodies and deep in meditation, when suddenly...

"...HIIIIICUUP!"

"Mikey, that was my ear!" growled Don, nearly jumping up from his spot on the mat in surprise.

"What? I downed three cans of orange soda before we got here. I wasn't expecting this 'Leonardo feels like meditating for hours' session!"

"Maybe if you all meditated on your own more, you wouldn't have to do it so much as a group," said Leo, eyes still closed, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, I do meditate. My mind is, like, completely blank when I play Call Of Duty at two in the morning," he retorted.

"There's a difference between clearing your mind and mindless video games."

"I don't think they're supposed to be mindless, Mikey, that's just how you play them. Probably why you lose so much too," added Raph.

"Hey!"

"OK, enough. Lets just begin with practice if no ones going to concentrate." Leo stood, frustrated.

"That's the first wise thing you've said since Splinter left," sad Raph, standing up next to him and using his shoulder to support himself while he stretched. Leo scowled.

Splinter had left four days ago on official business with the Damyo. He hadn't told his sons what it was about, only that there was no danger and that he would be back in a few days.

Mikey and Don rose. "When do you think Master Splinter will be back?" asked Mikey.

Leo shrugged. He had been frustrated that Master Splinter wouldn't even tell him. It made him feel like a child again, not like the leader of a team.

The four brothers began their stretches and squared off; Leo and Don, Raph and Mikey.

"So Raph, what sort of mischief do you think we can get into before Splinter gets home?" asked Mikey. He was glad that they were doing a sparring session instead of working on their katas or some other training exercise. He had a lot of energy he wanted to blow off.

"You mean mischief that we can get away with without Leo knowing? I'd say little to none."

"Aww c'mon, its not like he follows us around the house with a pair of binoculars. I say we catch a few movies, maybe hit the comic store, you know, fun stuff."

"Ha, yeah, fun. Standing around at the comic store for two hours sounds like an opportunity of a life time," replied Raph, rolling his eyes. "I can think of much better things i'd rather be doing; like this for example." Mid-way though a side kick from Mikey, Raph grabbed his ankle and twisted it.

Mikey was forcibly led to the ground, giving in rather than having his ankle snapped.

Leo, who already had Don pinned on the floor, turned to the battling duo.

"Michelangelo, pay attention!" he snapped.

"See? Told you he doesn't miss a thing," Raph gloated, lending Mikey a hand to his feet.

Suddenly, a tremendous boom erupted throughout the dojo, followed instantly by a single giant tremor. Raph fell to the ground. Mikey was already on his knees holding his ears.

As quickly as it all had started, it stopped.

"What the shell?" yelled Raph. He lifted himself to his feet and helped Mikey up for the second time. He looked over to see Leo already on his feet and running to the living room to investigate. He had barely made it out the doorway when they all heard him call to them.

The three went running, and were awe-struck by what they found in their once trashed living room. A giant, hungry vortex took the place of most of the floor, swirling and sucking anything it could bring down into it. There was nearly nowhere to stand in the room. The dark, black hole-like abomination had already taken everything in the room down into it. Everything, that is, except Leo, who clung onto a stone pillar near the wall for dear life as the swirling vortex attempted to suck him in.

"Leo!"

"Don't worry bro, we're coming!" Raph tried to yell, but he too found himself off balance as the gravitation pull started dragging him.

Before he could move, or even figure out what was going on, he saw Mikey's legs slide out from under him.

In the blink of an eye Don lunged for Mikey, slid across the floor, and the two of them disappeared over the edge.

"No!" Leo yelled from his post. Raph pulled out his sais and struck out at the wall as he edged himself closer to his remaining brother. The pull was getting stronger and stronger, to the point where he could barely keep hold of his sais on the wall. Finally he reached the pillar and grabbed onto the back.

"Raph, we have to go down there," Leo yelled to him. It was hard to hear over the blaring of the vortex.

"I know," he replied. The two locked eyes for a moment, each sure they were writing their own death sentences by letting go. Leo released one hand off the pillar and reached out to Raph. If they were going to die in this swirling doom, they were going to do it together, with pride, in an attempt to get their brothers.

Raph grabbed his hand, and they let go.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, this is Chapter 1. It quickly gets more advanced and mature, but I wanted to start it out as if it were an episode.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

OK, So sorry this took so gosh darn long! I finally finished this chapter, and improved it with the fine tuning expertise of Amonrapheonix. Thank you so much! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Don fell, and fell, and fell. His head felt light; all worry gone and replaced with an airy feeling of curiosity. What was this place? He could see dark colors swirling around him, blurring past him as he descended (or so he assumed, he really couldn't tell). He had no sense of time or being.<p>

Like a slap to the face, he was snapped back to reality when he felt his shell hit something, hard. If cold water hadn't instantly engulfed him and flooded his mouth and eyesight, he would have thought he was dead. All the air was sucked from his lungs on impact, and he tried to take a breath but gagged instead, under the water. In a panic, he began kicking his way towards the surface.

The moment his head reached air, he was immediately forced back down under a surging wave. He kicked up again, needing air like a fish needs water. He reached the surface again, this time inhaling greedily before the waves had a chance to push him back under.

As soon as his brain received oxygen, he began to calm down slightly. He examined his surroundings as he treaded water steadily.

Between the rise and fall of the waves, he caught glimpses of a beach not too far away. He began swimming toward it, only to hear a great splash to his far right, followed by gasps and sputtering. He was trying to look to see who it was when he recognized the curses sloshing out between coughs and gags.

"Mikey!" he called out.

"Donny! Donny where are you?"

"I'm over here!"

"That's not at all helpful!"

Don rolled his eyes. "OK, hold on." He swam towards Mikey's voice and eventually saw his body bobbing above the waves.

"Mikey! I'm right here!" he yelled when he got close enough to his younger brother. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?" he sputtered.

"I don't know. Lets swim to that island over there."

They set out, kicking strongly against the towering waves. They were only half way there when Don felt a slight tap against his leg.

"Hey, I think I just hit something," he said.

"Maybe the water's shallow enough to stand?" asked Mikey. Don tried to feel for some sort of sandy ground, but reached nothing.

"I don't think so. We really need to get out of this water. Come on, swim faster!" he yelled, panicked.

They began to kick out as fast as they could, each tremendous wave only dragging them back.

"Come on, almost there!" yelled Don. The beach was only a few feet away. He suddenly saw something large and dark rise out of the water.

"What the-"

"Don, there's something under me!" screamed Mikey.

"I know. Its circling us. Just keep swimming don't stop!"

"But wont it chase us?" Mikey breathed out frantically.

"Its going to chase us anyways. Just don't stop!"

They struck out harder and harder until finally the pebbly shore was just within reach. They scurried as fast as they could up the rocks, panting, their bodies shaking from the chilled water.

"It never attacked," Don whispered to himself as he half lifted half dragged Mikey up the beach.

"We're safe!" Mikey yelled. His words poured out along with the water in his mouth, and he sputtered and choked on the sentence.

"Don't get all relieved just yet... Where are we?" asked Don, his mouth gaping open as he took in the environment for the first time.

The extensive body of water stretched out before him as far as the eye could see. Jagged rocks and boulders speckled the shore dangerously, daring anything to get washed upon them. Hearing a squawk, Don spun around.

A massive thicket of towering trees, leaves the size of a full grown man, and caging vines stood before him. Brightly colored birds flew in and out, from branch to branch chirping obnoxiously and snapping at each other.

But something caught his eye, something that wasn't quite right from within the darkness of the trees.

"Whats that?" asked his younger brother, following his gaze.

Don left the question unanswered and stepped forward uncertainly. He had to turn his body to squeeze in between the narrow wall of trees, but he managed to pull his way through. Inside was a small clearing, large enough for Mikey, himself, and the giant thing that laid on the ground.

"What the shell?" Mikey gasped beside him. Dons eyes glowed majestically in the darkness.

"They're bones. Its a skeleton A BIG skeleton," he added as he walked closer to the decaying form. The whole thing was at least seven feet long, not including the extensive tail.

"Its not like any animal species I've ever seen before, but it looks like some sort of crocodile!" he said, pointing to the elongated jaw and massive, curled teeth.

"I don't like this Donny. We need to get away from the water," Mikey panted like he was hyperventilating, backing up slowly until his shell pressed against the trees to the outside world.

"We can't, Mikey, the water is the way we came. Plus, who knows what is in that jungle. We'll get more light if we stay out on the rocks."

"But we're sitting ducks right out in the open! What if something finds us or..or-"

Suddenly, Mikey was shoved forward, and tumbled roughly to the ground by the creatures tail. He screamed as he somersaulted across the tiny, thinly grassed clearing. But before Don even had time to pull out his bo staff, he heard a familiar cackle from outside the thicket.

"Geez Mikey, how about at least tryin' to scream like a man for a change?" asked Raph, his head poking through the trees they had just entered.

"Oh my God, Raph, you nearly gave me a heart-attack!" said Don, hand on chest, trying to calm his snare-drum of a heart. "Where did you come from?"

"Same place you did. Fell through the portal-thingy right after you did and ended up splat in the water."

"Oh," he relied, suddenly remembering how they had gotten there. How could he forget? "Is Leo here too?"

"Yeah, he's cleaning out a cut on his foot, says he thinks he stepped on something sharp in the water."

"Is he OK?" Mikey asked. His head was still spinning and his pride hurt a little from not only screaming like a small girl but also not being able to hear his brother right behind him.

"Yeah he's fine, girly. Its just a small cut."

Mikey scowled.

"Hey what did you find here?" Raph asked as he pushed himself through the trees, finally noticing the corpse behind his younger brothers.

"Not sure. It looks like a giant crocodile to me, but I've never seen one this big! And no, Leather head does not count." Don added.

Raph scoffed. "Well I've seen one, and let me tell you, its not a pleasant memory," he said. He remembered the time him and Leo had stumble upon the giant albino "alli-crock," as Mikey had chosen previously to rename it, in an abandoned sewer tunnel as children. It had been a hard memory to forget.

Mikey's stomach growled unexpectedly, lurching Raph out of his memories.

"Aww man, I'm starving! I was starving BEFORE we started our meditation session."

"Yeah, lets get back to the beach where Leo is and see if we can come up with a plan to get out of here," said Don.

The three stumbled their way out of the trees and down onto the rocky beach where they found their oldest brother attempting to slow the bleeding of his foot with a few tiny leaves he'd found on the edge of the beach.

"Hey Leo, nice of you to join us!" Mikey called as they walked over to him. "Did you two get accidentally sucked in too?"

"Yeah. That thing ate up the whole living room. Plus, you and Donny were already down here, so we didn't have much of a choice."

"What did you step on?" asked Don, coming over to take a look at the cut. It wasn't deep, just a scratch.

"Not sure. There must have been a really tall rock in the water, because we weren't near the shore," he replied.

Don looked down at the thin slice on the sole of his brothers foot. It was straight and narrow. He couldn't help but wonder if it had been from a dorsal fin of the really big fish that was following them. But what were the chances of that, right?

"Hey, we better get moving and find shelter before dark," said Raph. "I don't really want to wait until its pitch black to figure out what sort of creatures live here, besides the seven foot long beast in the woods."

Leo gave his a questioning look, but Raph waved it off. "Tell you later."

"Raph's right. We don't know where we are. Its not safe. Lets see what we can find close by- I don't want to wander too far from the shore," said Leo, digging a shallow hole with his hand and swiping the leaves into it before covering it lightly with the gravel from the beach.

He stood up and stepped gingerly on his foot. The bleeding had finally let up, but it still stung.

Slowly, with only the tiniest bit of a limp, unnoticeable to the others, they began scavenging the edges of the beach and prowling their way through the dense trees for shelter.


End file.
